Alessandro II of Istalia
Alessandro II of Istalia (Romula, 19 January 4605 - Romula, 11 February 4695) was Emperor of the Istalians and Monarch of the Istalian Empire since 2 January 4663, when he ascended to the throne at the death of his father, Nicola I, until his death. Biography Alessandro was born in Deodato II Polyclinic of Romula, at 1.49 a.m. on 19 January 4605. 12-gun salutes signalled the birth in the capital. After many speculation which regularly for years circulated about possible pregnancies by part of the Imperial Couple, in June 4604 finally the Crown gave the announce of Princess Josephine's pregnancy and later she explained that after many attempts she was forced to pursue a hormones terapy and admitted also that she suffered a miscarriage. Speculation ensued also that the birth would boost the Istalian national economy and provide a focus for national pride. As son of the Emperor, Alessandro was obviously rised to inherit the throne but following a personal interest, alongside Political, Diplomatic and Military formation he studied also Astrophysics, a subject to which he devoted himself passionately, official commitments and state obligations permitting of course. He published also a couple of papers on some of the most important istalian scientific journals: "Relativistic Jets and Event Horizons for a Kinetic Spiral Solution" and "Non-equilibrium antineutrinos of primordial nucleosynthesis". Focusing his scientific interest on the origin of the universe, in later years before his ascension to the throne he extended his knowledge on the most deep Theoretical Physics. Due to the long-lasting reign of his father, who reigned for 42 years living to the ripe old age of 93, Alessandro was 58 when succeded to his father; he was not the most aged emperor who ascended to the throne (Alessandro I was 61) but he was indeed the longest-serving Grand Prince of the Crown, having held that title for 41 years since 4622 to his ascension to the throne. This make him also the oldest and longest-serving heir apparent in Istalian imperial history. His reign had to suffer the heavy criticism by the Republicans who in the same years saw their consensus grow until they had the support of almost a third of the population at the time of Alessandro's first decade of reign. Although came also very mean insults, the Crown never responded to the attacks by the Republicans, always respecting its institutional role, and the pro-monarchical parties, mainly the National Alliance for the Empire, were the ones to take the defense of the Monarchy. After 8 years of reign, despite the criticism from the at the time Republicans' Government, Emperor Alessandro celebrated with the Nation the 100 year celebration of the Istalian Empire, a set of lavish and sumptuous events which lasted since 1st until 7th Semptember to celebrate such an important anniversary for the Empire. Personal Life Prince Alessandro met his future wife Elena Sofia Monaldi at the State University of Padua where the Prince was attending the Astrophysics course. Having to take an exam in a foreign language, the Prince attended a Canrillaise course where he met Miss Monaldi, a language student. After almost 8 months of courtship, won the concerns and the fear by Miss Monaldi to have a relation with the Heir to the Throne, finally they announced to be in couple. After a year Elena Sofia found out to be pregnant and, organized the marriage, after 7 months Princess Michela was born. Emperor Alessandro, apart his professional interests, is an ardent fan of the football team SS Romula which, when young, he followed going often to the stadium, and he is a classical music lover, especially the late baroque and the early classical period and this is the most likely reason for the style adopted for Il Canto Imperiale, the ode set in music to celebrate the centenary of the Empire. Titles, Styles and Honors While his name was announced few days after his birth, Prince Alessandro was, from birth, an Istalian Grand Prince entitled to the style of Imperial Highness under Imperial Decree issued by Emperor Michele I in 4574, which gave the title and style to the children of the Imperial Grand Princes. He was instead officially created Imperial Grand Prince of the Crown on 24th September 4622 few months before his marriage. When he succeeded to his father in 4663, he ascended to the Throne abviously with the treatment of Most Excellent Imperial Majesty as Alessandro II, by the Will of the Nation and the Constitution of the Empire, Emperor of the Istalians, Protector and Guarantor of the Constitution, Defender of the Democratic Values, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces of Istalia. Honors As Monarch of Istalia and head of the Imperial House, Alessandro II was the Grand Master of all the Istalian dynastic and chivalry orders. Category:Istalian people Category:Istalia Category:Istalian emperors Category:Monarchs Category:Istalian people and politicians